1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a wiring substrate and a method of manufacturing an electronic component device and, more particularly, a method of manufacturing a wiring substrate applicable to a mounting substrate for an electronic component, and a method of manufacturing an electronic component device applied to mount the electronic component on the wiring substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, as the wiring substrate on which the electronic component is mounted, such a method has been proposed that a predetermined built-up wiring layer is formed on a temporary substrate with peelable condition and then the built-up wiring layer is separated from the temporary substrate to get the wiring substrate. In Patent Literature 1 (Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) 2005-236244, FIG. 1 to FIG. 6), such a method is set forth that the built-up wiring layer is formed on the resin substrate via the copper foil with carrier having the structure that two sheets of copper foils are adhered via the peelable layer, and then the upper copper foil and the built-up wiring layer are separated by peeling the copper foil with carrier along its boundary from the resin substrate to get the wiring substrate.
Also, in Patent Literature 1 (Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) 2005-236244, FIG. 7 to FIG. 10), such a method is also set forth as another mode that the periphery side of the copper foil is adhered to the resin substrate by the adhesive layer and the built-up wiring layer is formed thereon, and then the copper foil and the built-up wiring layer are separated from the resin substrate by cutting the inner side portion of the adhesive layer of the wiring substrate to get the wiring substrate.
Also, in Patent Literature 2 (Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) 2004-235323), such a method is also set forth that the first metal layer and the second metal layer are laminated to be pasted by the adhesive film on the core substrate such that an outer periphery of the first metal layer is positioned on the inner side than an outer periphery of the second metal layer, and then the built-up wiring layer is formed on the second metal layer, and then the second metal layer and the built-up wiring layer are separated from the first metal layer and the core substrate by cutting the peripheral portion of the first metal layer of the wiring substrate.
Also, in Patent Literature 3 (Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) 2004-87701), such a method is also set forth that the release film whose size is smaller than the carrier plate and the metal base whose size is substantially equal to the carrier plate are pasted onto the carrier plate by the adhesive layer, and then the metal pad is formed on the metal base, and then the metal base is separated from the release film and the carrier plate by cutting the peripheral portion of the release film of the wiring substrate.
However, in above Patent Literatures 1 and 2, rigidity of the built-up wiring layer is weak. Therefore, when the built-up wiring layer is separated from various substrates, in some cases either such built-up wiring layer may be deformed or the wiring or the insulating layer may be damaged. As a result, manufacturing yield and reliability are not completely satisfactory.